Agent Sandy
'''Agent Sandy '''is a novel written by TheRareWaffle271. The book revolves around Sandy, who is apparently part of an evil society that plans to take over the main area of Bikini Bottom and claim it as their own territory, which causes complications after she makes friends with the people who live there. Story Chapter One: Nowhere to Go I woke up and quickly threw my clothes on. There was no time to dawdle around. I rushed out of my house into the blazing Texas sun and sprinted down the street, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I couldn't be late for my job interview, Sierra's Gym had very strict workers and if you messed one thing up, you're as good as- "Sandy, wait! I need to-" started my neighbor. He always tries to talk to me, as if what he needs to say is very important. But I always ignore him because I'm too busy looking for a job. Now I had finally found one as a karate teacher at Sierra's gym. And there was no way I was going to let him stall me and make me late for my interview. I yelled at him, "SHUT UP!", and then continued to run down the road I then thought that maybe I was being too harsh to him all this time, maybe I should apologize... but at the moment, I had no time to do that. I had to be at Sierra's Gym in three minutes! I tried to run faster, but I couldn't really make a notable difference in my speed. After a short while, I finally made it. I went into the gym and walked up to a counter, which a woman was sitting behind dully. The look on her face told me I hadn't made it on time, and what she said confirmed my theory. "You're late, Ms. Cheeks! By five hours!" the dull lady exclaimed. What?! How does that make any- "Forget the interview!" she screamed. She shoved me out of the building and I landed face-first onto the hard, rough asphalt in the road. I got up and brushed the dirt off my face. I began to walk back home. Karate was the only talent I had. I went online and searched all available places for teaching karate in Texas, but I never got a job at any of them. I was very low on money, so I had to move back into my mother's house and live off her money. She died about a month ago. Now that I had applied for every karate-teaching job in Texas and failed them, there was nothing for me to do but just live with the money my mother had left until I get broke and die of starvation. I was almost at my house now. My neighbor again asked to talk to me: "Sandy, I need to talk to you!" There was nothing else for me to do, so I decided to just talk with him anyway. I accepted, and followed him into his house. It was very neat and organized, but oddly small. I took a seat on his couch, which wasn't soft at all. It didn't move, either. It was as if it was plastic... feeling around more, it actually was plastic. Why did he have a plastic couch? "Anyway, so I heard you had been looking for a job as a karate teacher, but you've been rejected from all of those positions from everywhere in Texas, right?" he said. Way to go for reminding me I'm a failure. "Well, if you really do know your karate well, why don't you show me your moves? I know of a place you'll do great in if you're as good as you claim..." he said. What place could he be talking about? I've checked everywhere in Texas for a job. There's no place left for me... but I showcased my moves anyway. He watched, seeming to be impressed. He smiled jovially all the way through, and as I stopped, he applauded lightly. I had surely made a great impression, although where he was going to get a job, I didn't know. "Brilliant! Just one thing before I can get you that job. Can you keep a secret?" he asked. I was suspicious. What exactly was this job? It was my only chance, however, if I wanted to live. "Yes." He walked up to his bookshelves, which were also plastic. He removed a plastic book and the bookshelf turned to reveal a hidden passageway, just like from the movies. I walked down the dark, stone tunnel with him. I felt the stone - it was not plastic, surprisingly. When we reached the end, we were in a large room, with the only light at the center of the room. The light was a hologram of the world. He touched the holographic globe, and spun it as if it was actually a real globe. The Atlantic Ocean and Europe were now visible. He then tapped the globe and it zoomed in offshore of the United Kingdom. It was now focusing on a small island with a few trees growing coconuts. "As you may know," he began, "there has been a recent overpopulation of squirrels." It was true, there was. I listened closely. "So, we're trying to find more places for squirrels to live. The solution? Underwater." I thought he had gone insane. "You see, just offshore of this island is an underwater city hilariously named - er, Bikini Bottom. It's inhabited by several sea creatures. I was thinking, with your karate moves, you could make the fish leave, and we could stay there." I wasn't sure about this. Beating up those fish, making them leave... and of course, the concept of somehow having a squirrel underwater without drowning. "If you're wondering, we use air suits to stay underwater. Plus, the job pays fifty dollars an hour." Fifty? That could finally get me some food. I knew it was wrong to be doing this... but I had to, for the sake of my life. "I'm in," I said. "Good," he said. "We have a house prepared for you down there, but it's going to take a bit of money to get the electricity down there from Texas. But there's a field out by that place that has plenty of clams. I bet you could steal their Pearls and sell them for money. Now you had better go!" He pressed a button and a white suit appeared over me, with a glass helmet over my head. Then he went underwater on the globe and tapped at the screen. I was then teleported into the fields he must have been talking about. I took a pink flower from the field and put it on my helmet. Why, I never knew. I guess it just looked cute. I saw a giant clam approach me. I jumped towards it and began strangling it. And that's when I saw him. Category:Books